Touchpads such as capacitive touchpad pointing devices are used in a variety of electronic devices including personal computers. For example, a touchpad may facilitate user manipulation a graphics cursor (i.e., a cursor) on a display of an electronic device. The touchpad may include a sensitive planar surface and a mechanism to detect a position of an object such as a finger and/or a stylus, near or in contact with, the sensitive planar surface.